The Enemy
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: There was something about him, the way he smiled. The way he acted, it made me feel so aggravated! The way he carried himself and kept smiling even though…my mother was dead, and it was all of his fault… But even though, I couldn't stop myself from liking him.


**The Enemy-Snow/Hope and mentions of Lighting-Final Fantasy 13-Disclaimer- I do not own Final fantasy 13 or Square Enix, or any of its characters-Warning- Yaoi- **_**This is my first Fanfiction of the pairing Hope and Snow xD so please be kind :3**_

_There was something about him, the way he smiled. The way he acted, it made me feel so aggravated! The way he carried himself and kept smiling even though…my mother was dead, and it was all of his fault…_

_But even though, I couldn't stop myself from liking him. _

I had separated from Lighting now, I was a bother to her anyway…she probably tried to abandon me. I sighed and rested onto a nearby rock, it was cold and very uncomfortable but either way it was a place to sit and think things over. I twiddled my boomerang in my palms nervously, as I heard the nearby monsters in the distance. I knew I was no match for them alone, I was too weak. So weak and it made me cringe my teeth just thinking about how inexperienced in fighting I was. So I continued to keep running, as I fast as I could past those monsters. Until I bumped into someone, making me stop in mid stride. I gathered my bearings, and looked up to see Snow. I narrowed my eyes at the sight, but he only smiled that stupid grin making me glare ever harder at him. '' What'cha doin kid, Where's light? '' He asked in interest, seeing I was alone. I shifted my eyes out his, and stared upon something else at least it wasn't him. '' I don't know. '' I muttered. Snow raised an eyebrow at my manner, but didn't care in asking why I was acting so distant towards him. '' Well, I came looking for some more tools, to help dig Serah out- care to give me a hand kid? '' He asked as he placed a hand onto my shoulder making me immediately pull away and shoot a glare. '' Don't touch me! - '' My sentence ran short, as Snow interrupted. '' Well, I do need some more supplies. Help me find something, alright? '' Snow literally forced me to help, as he grasped onto my arm pulling me in his direction.

But I'd had an enough; I yanked away with all of my strength making Snow question my manner. '' Kid? - '' I brushed of my clothing, to somewhat rid it of his presence. '' Just leave me alone- '' I hissed as I turned on my heel out of his direction, but this man he only chuckled at my words. '' Hey, you think you have a chance by yourself kid? You'd be best hanging with me…'' He was right; I was no chance on my own. I clenched my fist, and turned back around to face him. '' Whatever…'' I mumbled before joining him once more.

We didn't really talk, on our way searching for his meaningless supplies. It's not like he had the time to dig up his fiancé anyway, but he was too self driven to consider otherwise. I glanced up to see Snow smiling confidently as always, blind to everything that was happening. All he cared about was getting Serah out, and that was it. I lowered my eyes towards the ground, and continued walking along the icy path. '' Where are we going? We've been searching for a long time- '' I stated. Snow scratched his head and sighed. '' Um, dunno…just tell me when you see something useful. '' He replied. I looked up into his eyes and glared. '' We don't have time to be doing this- '' Snow brushed me off, and patted me onto the shoulder. '' I'm gonna get her out, I have to. '' He continued on. I folded my arms across my chest, and stayed silent. _It's not like he was going to listen to me anyway…_

And as the time went on, Snow came upon a spring. It was probably cold, just like everything else in this icy wasteland of a place. But to Snow's surprise it was quite warm. '' Hey, check it out! '' He exclaimed. I peered over to see the waters, and nodded. '' Yeah, so what? '' Snow placed his palms onto his hips, and smiled. '' Let's take a quick break here kay kid? '' He spoke as he began removing his coat, making my eyes widen in question. '' W-What are you doing? '' I asked. Snow shifted his eyes at me as he continued to undress. '' I'm taking a bath. '' I narrowed my eyes. '' You're taking a bath!? But what about- '' Snow raised a hand to cut me, as he moved for his pants. '' I'm dirty; I need to take a quick bath alright kid? '' For some reason, I felt a blush graze upon my cheeks as he undressed. I tried looking upon something else, but my eyes kept glancing upon his body.

He was older, and more mature that I was. He had muscles and I only scrawny arms and legs. He made me feel quite envious, but I also felt a strange pull to keep looking at him in awe. Snow not obvious to my stares, he moved into the spring and minded his own business. Snow shortly raised his eyes into mine, to see me staring. '' What is it? You need to take one too? '' I lowered my eyes, and clenched my fist gently. '' N-No…we can't take it together- '' Snow smirked. '' You embarrassed or somethin? I'm not gonna look at your weenie- '' I rose my eyes with a glare, but Snow only smiled. '' C'mon, while it's still warm. '' He spoke as he tapped the water for me to get in beside him. I was quite filthy, but having taking a bath with another man made me feel uncomfortable. So I gave in, and turned my back to him and begun to undress.

I threw my garments towards the ground, and shivered upon the coldness of the air. He was probably looking at me right now, with those smiling obnoxious eyes. I hurried myself into the spring, making sure to stay on the far side. Snow raised an eyebrow upon my manner, and chuckled making me glare. Snow sighed, and lent back onto the edge of the spring and closed his eyes in enjoyment. My blue eyes slowly managed to gaze upon him once more, his chest moist in the water. His muscles visible to gawk, I begun to blush harder…_Gaia what's wrong with me?_ I forced myself to look away, as I tried focusing on something else. Snow stretched with a sigh and layed back in comfort once more. _His eyes weren't open…so what would be harm in staring?_ I swallowed down my nervousness, and raised my eyes across from me. The man's penis was floating upon the water; I gulped at the sight as I stared upon the size. And as I stared, Snow just had to open one of his eyes. '' Hm? '' I gasped and blushed furiously and turned away. Snow chuckled at my manner. '' Kid? '' He questioned with a laugh. _This is so embarrassing, he saw me looking at his package! I mean, he probably thinks I'm gay or something…_Snow smiled and stood up in the spring out of his floating stance. '' It's alright kid, maybe one day you'll be as big as me huh? '' He mocked. I shifted my eyes and glared my blush still clean on my cheeks. '' You're blushing? '' Snow asked in question. I folded my arms and shifted my head in the opposite direction.

_What is wrong with me? I hate him! So why am I feeling it down there, when I look at his bare body?_ I bit down upon my lower lip. Snow shuffled towards me on the other side of the spring, making me wary. '' Don't come near me…'' I pleaded. Snow poked my back gently, which was turned. '' You alright kid? '' He asked. I turned around with a glare, but this man was right in front of me and too close for comfort. '' What are you doing? '' I asked, Snow smirked. '' Nothin, I'm just worried about you kid- '' His penis was right there, it was almost close enough to touch mine. His muscles were right in front of me, dripping with the spring's waters. And his stupid face was so blind to the way I felt about all of this. '' Kid? '' I was blushing quite hard at this moment, and he probably saw it right on my pale skin. He raised an eyebrow, and looked down to see I had an erection and he swallowed thickly at the sight. '' Ha, holy shit kid you getting stiff from me? '' He asked. I couldn't deny it; my body was reacting to him quite strongly. _Damn hormones…I _thought. We were quiet for a while, Snow smirked. '' Well, I'm not that into kids, but I guess I'll make you an exception. '' My eyes widened at his words, _did he just say what I think he did?_ Snow laughed at my expression as he rose himself out of the water and sat on the edge of the spring. '' It's alright kid, when I was your age I experimented with my sexuality a bit too. '' Snow stated. I gulped, and shuffled towards him and stared upon his humungous cock. It was roughly 10 inches, I licked my lips temptingly. _I can't believe I was giving into this…_Snow grinned. '' Go on, if this is what you want kid…''_ I couldn't lie to myself, this is what I wanted. _

I propped myself between his legs on the pavement, and begun licking his penis. Snow just layed there and allowed me, I couldn't help myself I moaned and begun sucking the tip before moving my mouth around the whole thing making Snow groan. '' Shit kid…'' He groaned, as I took as much of his penis as I could into my mouth and begun to suck. '' Fuck…'' Snow hissed as he begun to moan as I gave him oral sex. _I couldn't believe I was doing this; I kept forcing myself to say I hated him._ But I just couldn't stop myself, I _needed_ this. I released my mouth from his penis, to watch his precum pooch out the slit and trail down his cock. I licked my lips, and licked up his precum as I begun fuddling this man's huge balls they were as big as eggs. Snow groaned, and grasped me by the head making me grasp my attention back onto his cock. I begun to suck rough this time around, Snow was pretty vocal. He moaned and groaned so loudly I blushed gently and grasped my palm's around his cock and begun to stroke rough as I licked his tip. Snow gasped and held me close; I looked up into his eyes to see his expression. Saliva trailing down from his parted lips, his chest beated fast, his face was a red flush. I moved my lips back onto his cock, and begun to suck hard. And then he was Cumming down my throat. I gagged, and coughed and wiped my mouth, and some of his sperm ran down from my lips and down my chin. We were silent for a while; Snow slowed his harsh breathing and raised his eyes into mine. '' Ha, you're better than Serah kid…'' He stated breathlessly. I grinned gently, and licked my lips. '' How's that cum taste kid? '' I blushed gently, at his question. '' It's…really salty. '' I muttered, Snow laughed and flopped backwards onto the pavement on his back and relaxed. '' Great…haha…'' He laughed breathlessly.

I wiped his cum off of my lips gently, as my eyes continued to gaze upon his body. I don't know why, but I wanted more…more of him. _I've had a taste, but that wasn't enough…_I gulped and climbed into his lap making him rise up off of his back. '' Nah, kid I'm not gonna do that- '' I narrowed my eyes. '' Stop…calling me a kid- Do kids do this? '' I asked as I kissed the man against the neck, making him gasp. I raised my eyes into his, and he was stunned. He was silent for a while. '' Um…well I can't say it's going to feel good. '' He stated. I frowned and backed my young ass against his cock. '' Please…? '' I asked, as I hung onto him. Snow sighed and grasped onto my lean waist. '' Don't tell anyone…about this alright? '' He asked before running a finger into my ass hole, making me moan. '' It's already twitching like this…shit. '' He muttered in awe, as he begun to thrust another finger into my ass and another until I was comfortable. Snow seemed wary about fucking a young boy, but 4 more years and I'd be legal. Snow grasped his cock, and gradually begun to enter my ass.

I groaned in pain as his 10 inches struggled into my unused opening, but he managed to fit some inches at least. '' Ready Hope? '' He asked. I nodded, and he begun to thrust inside of me. I moaned loud and hung my head back in pleasure as he thrusted into my ass. '' Ah! Uhn! Uhn! '' Snow chuckled, and ran his tongue towards my pink erected nipples. He licked me, as he thrusted into my anus. '' Ahn! '' I trembled, onto his lap and came. Snow smirked. '' Damn, pretty fast Hope…'' He breathed as he continued to pound my ass. I held firm onto his chest, as he made love to me. Snow grunted and held tightly onto my lean hips. '' You're so tight…'' He hissed. By the time it was over, I was on my back breathing heavily as he layed onto my body. '' That was great…'' I breathed. Snow chuckled, and wiped some sweat off his forehead. '' God, I must admit that was pretty fun…'' Snow breathed as he rose from my body and went over to get his clothing.

I dressed myself as well, and we were pretty silent as we dressed. As this silence went on, someone came to break it. It was Lightning, she gave us questioning eyes. '' What were you two doing here? '' She asked as she eyed the spring in suspicion. I hurried to pull my jacket over my shirt, and approached her. '' Snow wanted to swim, I told him no Light but he did it anyway! '' Lighting glared upon the man, and shook her head in dismay. '' Well, since I've found you…come on- '' She spoke in annoyance. Snow frowned upon me, but I smiled gently. _But wait, why am I smiling?_ I frowned and gave him a glare. '' I _still_ hate you…'' I hissed, as I turned on my heel. '' Hey light wait up! '' I called after her as I followed behind. Snow stood there dumbfounded; he scratched his head and hummed. '' Well back to collecting supplies I guess…''

**The End- **

**I hope you enjoyed it :3 feel free to give it a review :D **


End file.
